Deuil
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: AC 201. Trowa rentre chez lui. Il est heureux de pouvoir voir Quatre. Mais ... un évènement s'est produit. Trowa se souvient alors des moments passés avec son amant ... un truc déprimant mais venez lire !


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Deathfic.

**Fic :** Gundam Wing

Deuil

AC 201. On est le 16 Décembre à 11H32 exactement et une neige tombant de nuages artificiels recouvre les routes et les bâtiments de la colonnie L4. Trowa marche sur le trottoir avec des sacs en plastiques dans chaque mains, car il sortait du supermarché.

Trowa : _... j'espère que Quatre a lu mon mot au réveil ... je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète ..._

Il regarde ses poches pleines de nourriture.

Trowa : _... j'ai acheté de quoi faire un sukiyaki ... c'est le temps idéal ... en plus, il adore ça ..._

Il arrive devant un bâtiment. Il ouvre la porte.

Trowa : _... peut-être qu'il m'attend impatiemment dans la cuisine ... ou devant la porte ..._

Il entre et monte dans l'ascenseur.

Trowa : _... ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé ... qu'il dort profondément ..._

Il sourit à cette pensée tendre. Il arrive au 3ème étage. Il traverse le couloir et s'arrête devant la porte de son appartement.

Trowa : _... Quatre ... je suis là ..._

Il ouvre la porte.

Trowa : Je suis r...

La maison est saccagée. L'entrée est dessus-dessous, les meubles légèrement lacérées, ainsi que les murs. Il sent son coeur se briser.

Trowa : ... Quatre ?...

Il longe les murs de l'entrée et entre dans la chambre. Les couettes et les oreillers sont martyrisés de coups de couteaux. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus inquiétant : des traces de sang sur le sol, montrant progressivement un chemin.

Trowa : ... non ... pas ça ...

Il suit le chemin ensanglanté et arrive dans la cuisine.

Quatre : ...Tro...wa...

Il se tourne vers sa gauche et voit Quatre gîsant à terre, un couteau enfoncé dans la poitrine. Sa chemise est imbibée de sang. Un filet du liquide rouge coule de sa bouche. Trowa lâche sa poche de nourriture. Son coeur fait un bond phénomenal, son estomac se noue.

Quatre, avec un sourire et les larmes aux yeux : ...tu...es...revenu ?...

Trowa court vers lui, horrifié par l'état de son ami.

Quatre : J'ai...j'ai eu...si peur...

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?!

Quatre : ...je me suis levé...je me suis habillé...ils sont entrés...ils m'ont poignardé...

Trowa : Qui c'est, "ils" !?!

Quatre : ...ils ont tout détruit...

Trowa : Réponds !!!

Quatre : ...je ne sais pas...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ...ils ont fouillé...pour te trouver...et ont tout...tout détruit...et...ils m'ont pris à...à part et...ils m'ont menacé et...ils m'ont demandé où...où tu étais et j'ai...j'ai dit que...je ne le savais...pas et... ils ont insisté et...ils m'ont dit que...je ressemblais à une fille et...que j'étais une...une tapette et...

Trowa, bouillonant de colère : ...

Quatre : ...je me suis défendu...ils n'ont pas aimé...ils m'ont poignardé...je suis allé...jusqu'ici...je suis tombé...

Trowa : Je vais appeler des secours !!!

Il s'apprête à se lever quand Quatre retient faiblement son poignet.

Quatre : Ne t'en...ne t'en vas pas...reste près de...moi...

Trowa, commençant à pleurer : Mais...mais tu...mais tu vas mourir !

Quatre, souriant : ...non...je ne vais pas...mourir car...si je meurs...tu...vas pleurer...

Il lâche le poignet de Trowa pour lui essuyer une de ses larmes.

Quatre : ...et moi...je...n'aimes...pas...quand...tu...

Son bras tombe lourdement à terre. Son ami voit tout le sang que le blond a perdu s'éparpiller sur le sol. Aucun signe de vie n'émane de lui : il ne respire plus, son coeur ne bat plus.

Trowa : ... Quatre ... Quatre. Quatre ! Quatre !!! QUATRE !!! QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Il se tire les cheveux, les arrachant presque.

Trowa : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

**FLASH BACK**

Après leur premier combat, en AC 195, Quatre invite Trowa à prendre le thé, histoire de mieux se connaître.

Quatre : J'aime beaucoup ta façon de combattre !

Trowa : Merci.

Quatre : Je pense vraiment que nous sommes venus accomplir la même mission, tous les cinq ...

Trowa : Cinq ?

Le blond boit une gorgée de thé.

Quatre : Oui ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à piloter des Gundams. Avant de venir ici, on m'a appris que cinq colonies ont envoyé un pilote chacune sur terre pour établir la paix, et que j'étais l'un d'eux ; alors je vous cherche pour qu'on mène à bien cette mission **ensemble** !

Trowa : ... hum ...

Quatre : Bois, avant que ça ne refroidisse !

Trowa se met enfin à boire.

Quatre : Tu sais, je comprends que tu te méfies de moi : on ne se connaît que depuis une heure ; mais je suis sûr que l'on va très bien s'entendre !

Quatre finit sa tasse.

Trowa : ... c'est toi qui le dis ...

Quatre : ... OO ... Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais, à part piloter des Mobiles Suit ?

Trowa : ... je joue de la flûte ... de la flûte traversière ...

Quatre : Moi, je joue du violon ! Nous avons un point commun ! Nous sommes tous les deux des musiciens !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Tu connais le concerto pour violon et flûte de ??? ( je ne connais pas l'auteur ... ) ?

Trowa : ... oui ...

Quatre : Et si on le jouait ?

Trowa : ... pourquoi pas ...

Quatre : Alors allons-y !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa, sortant de l'hystérie, se met à pleurer de tout son long. Il retire le couteau de la poitrine de Quatre et le fixe.

Trowa : ... assassins ... ASSASSINS !!!

Il jette le poignard ensanglanté par terre avec toute sa colère. Il pose alors son regard sur le kabyle.

Trowa, ses larmes coulant de plus en plus vite : ... je ... n'aurais pas dû partir ... Quatre ...

Il le serre contre lui, puis le soulève, pour le porter au creux de ses bras jusque dans la chambre. Il allonge le corps inerte sur le lit blanc. Il prend maintenant l'ancienne direction de son ami : le téléphone.

Trowa : Allô la police ? ... un de mes proches a été assassiné ... oui ... il agonisait quand je suis arrivé ... poignardé ... c'est ça ... merci ... à tout de suite ...

Il raccroche et retourne voir le cadavre de Quatre. Il s'agenouille à côté. Il caresse ses cheveux, puis son visage. Il acoste ses longs doigts fins sur ses lèvres bleues. Il finit par prendre sa main et à frotter son pouce contre celle-ci.

**FLASH BACK**

Trois mois avant la fin de la guerre, un soir, Quatre accorde son violon. La mort de sa famille et son excès de folie l'ont bouleversé. Il ne sort plus de sa chambre ( il loge dans le cirque où travaille Trowa ), ne mange plus, et ne bois plus.

Trowa, derrière l'entrée : Je peux entrer ?

Quatre : Non, Trowa, laisse-moi tranquille.

Trowa : J'amène le repas.

Quatre : Je n'ai pas faim.

Trowa : Tu devrais au moins boire.

Quatre : Je n'ai pas soif non plus.

Trowa : Tu as vraiment tort de ne pas goûter. C'est du curry. On sent la bonne odeur de la viande d'agneau, juste cuite à point ...

Le ventre de Quatre se creuse de plus en plus.

Quatre : Je te l'ai délà dit : je n'ai pas faim.

Trowa : ... tu sais Quatre, je comprends que tu sois triste, si tu ne l'étais pas, je me serais posé des questions à ton sujet ... mais ne reste pas sur ça toute ta vie. Ta famille appartient au passé, déshormais.

Quatre : COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA !?!

Trowa : Néanmoins, je ne te demandes pas de les oublier. Les souvenirs que tu as d'eux sont très précieux. Garde-les.

Quatre : ...

Trowa : Moi, je n'ai aucun souvenirs de mes parents, je ne les connais même pas. Depuis mon enfance, j'accomplis des missions sous le nom de "Trowa Barton", alors que j'ignore qui je suis réellement. Mais j'ai continué à vivre, bien que cela me poursuive, car sinon, je n'aurais pas pu profiter de mon existence. Rester dans une pièce, tout seul, est loin d'être la meilleure solution. Il faut affronter nos peines et faire avec.

Quatre sort de sa tente, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Il est aussi pâle qu'un mort et a visiblement maigri.

Trowa : ... Quatre ...

Quatre : Entre.

Trowa obéit. Le blond part se rasseoir sur le lit où il était resté durant deux semaines. L'invité s'installe juste à côté de lui, avec le plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

Trowa : ... tu n'as ... vraiment pas l'air en forme ...

Quatre : Je n'ai ni mangé, ni bu duis longtemps, c'est normal ...

Le châtain lui passe le repas de force.

Trowa : Alors t'as intérêt à l'avaler, et tout de suite.

Quatre : ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Je...

Trowa, lui coupant la parole : Mange.

Quatre : ...

D'une main frêle et tremblante, il saisit la fourchette et goûte une bouchée.

Quatre : C'est ... délicieux !

Trowa : C'est moi qui l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi.

Quatre : Merci !

Trowa, gêné : Hum ... y a pas d'quoi ...

Quatre se met à manger de bon coeur, puis à tout avaler d'un coup, tellement il avait faim.

Quatre : J'ai ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre, à la limite du rire : ... j'ai encore faim !

Trowa : Il y a du rab, si tu veux.

Quatre : Oh oui !

Trowa : Je vais t'en ramener.

Trowa se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais une voix l'arrête ...

Quatre : Attends !

Il court vers Trowa.

Quatre : Je viens avec toi !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Je voudrais voir un peu l'extérieur !

Trowa, avec un sourire tendre : Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

Quatre laisse échapper un petit rire ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa : ... ta voix ... me manques déjà ...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il va l'ouvrir.

Commissaire, environ trente ans : Bonjour, monsieur.

Trowa : Ah ... bonjour ... entrez, je vous en prie ...

Le commissaire suit Trowa jusque dans la cuisine.

Trowa : Il était ici quand je suis arrivé. Après sa mort, je n'ai supporté le voir dans cet état. J'ai retiré le couteau de la plaie et je l'ai allongé sur le lit, dans la chambre.

Commissaire : Comment allons-nous reconstituer la scène si vous avez déplacé le corps ?

Trowa : ... excusez-moi ...

Commissaire : Je vous le pardonne, je comprends que vous soyez triste, c'est normal.

Trowa : ...

Commissaire : Cependant, vous restez un suspect évident. Que faisiez-vous, à l'heure du crime ?

Trowa : Je faisais les courses.

Commissaire : Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Trowa : J'ai le ticket de caisse.

Il le lui donne.

Commissaire : ... hum ... je trouve que c'est un alibi mûrement réfléchi ...

Trowa : C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. J'ai combattu contre l'alliance, pendant la guerre ...

Il désigne Quatre du regard.

Trowa : ... et lui aussi d'ailleurs ...

Commissaire : Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur la victime. Son nom et prénom ?

Trowa : WINNER Quatre Raberba.

Commissaire : Son âge ?

Trowa : 21 ans.

Commissaire : Profession ?

Trowa : En recherche d'emploi, mais il voulait être violoniste.

Commissaire : Son origine et sa nationalité ?

Trowa : Son père était arabe et sa mère anglaise. Il est de nationalité arabe.

Commissiare : Sa situation familiale ?

Trowa : Toute sa famille a péri lors d'un attentat pendant la guerre ...

Commissaire : .. hum ... il y aurait quelqu'un qui en voudrait à la victime pour une certaine raison ?

Trowa : ... pas que je sache.

Commissaire : ... d'accord ... passons à vous ...

Trowa : ...

Commissaire : Votre nom et votre prénom ?

Trowa : BARTON Trowa.

Commissaire : Votre âge ?

Trowa : 22 ans.

Commissaire : Votre profession ?

Trowa : Acrobate dans un cirque mais ça fait plus un mois qu'il a fermé. Je recherche aussi un emploi actuellement.

Commissaire : Votre origine et votre nationalité ?

Trowa : Origine et nationalité française.

Commissaire : Qui étiez-vous par rapport à la victime ?

Trowa : Pardon ?

Commissaire : Oui ; qui étiez-vous ? Un frère, un cousin, un ami, ... Qui ?

Trowa : ... je ... euh ...

**FLASH BACK**

Trowa se promène dans une rue de la colomie L4. Cela fait 3 jours que la guerre est terminée, le calme est revenu. Mais ce calme est rompu par un portable qui sonne. C'est un SMS.

"Bon jour sé Quatre coman va tu ? Jaimeré te parlé rejouin moua o park je ti atan"

Trowa, souriant à la vue des horribles fautes d'orthographe : ... tu es incorrigible ...

Arrivé au parc, Quatre lui fait de grands signes de main. Il le regagne.

Quatre : Salut !

Trowa : Salut. Tu m'as l'air en forme.

Quatre : C'est sûr ! La colonie est devenue si sereine ... je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça auparavant ... c'est tellement agréable ... on s'asseoit sur un banc ?

Trowa : Si tu veux ...

Il s'asseoient. Trowa sourit, en le regardant. L'arabe, très proche de lui, confond soudain ses sentiments avec ceux de celui-ci. Il sourit, rougit légèrement et regarde ses pieds.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Quatre : Euh ... rien ! _... j'ai ... tellement envie de ... de l'embrasser ... je le veux rien qu'à moi ... _

Trowa : Quatre ?

Quatre, reprenant son sérieux : Oui ?

Trowa : Je me demandais ce que t'avais.

Quatre : Franchement, c'était rien ... et toi, tu vas bien ?

Trowa : Ouais. Je suis retourné au cirque. Ils étaient très heureux quand la guerre venait de se terminer. On a fâté ça tous ensemble. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, c'était sympa.

Quatre, légèrement mélancolique mais souriant : ... hum ...

Trowa : Tu sais, ils sont comme ma famille ...

Le sourire de Quatre s'estompe à la sorité du mot "famille".

Trowa : ... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Quatre : ...ma...ma fa...

Trowa : Tu étais en train de sautiquer partout il y a deux minutes et maintenant tu déprim...

Quatre, les larmes montant aux yeux : ... je ... j'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils puissent voir ça ...

Trowa : ... Quatre ...

Quatre : ... mon père s'est tellement battu pour la paix ... il aurait été si heureux ... quand j'y pense ... ça me fait mal ...

Trowa : ... ne pleure pas ...

Quatre : ... j'aurais tellement voulu ... qu'ils ...

Il se blottit doucement contre le torse de Trowa. Presque au même moment, celui-ci passe ses bras autour de lui pour le consoler. Se rendant compte de ce qu'ils font, ils s'éloignent brutalement. Ils n'osent plus se regarder en face.

Quatre, cramoisi : ... désolé, je ...

Trowa, gêné : Non non, c'est moi qui ...

Il règne un silence monumental entre eux.

Quatre : _... ce n'est plus la peine de lui cacher ... après tout, c'est pour ça que je voulais le voir ..._

Il essaye de dire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Trowa : ...?...

Quatre : _... je ne peux pas ... comment faire ..._

Après une intense réflextion, il sort son portable et tape un message. Celui de son voisin sonne. Il l'allume et lit.

"Celui ki é a coté de toua téme é voudré savouar si tu é dakor pour reprandr la ou vou zen étié"

Trowa, cramoisi, ému : ...

Il commence à écrire, son coeur léger, prêt à prendre son envol ( je suis si poétique ! ).

Quatre, stressé : ... OO ...

Le portable de Quatre sonne. Il lit mot mot avec quelques difficultés ( rapport aux lettres muettes ).

"Celui qui est à côté de toi t'aime aussi et veut bien reprendre là où vous en étiez. Mais il aurait préféré que tu lui dise en face."

Son coeur se met à bettre la chamade. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Trowa l'aime ; c'est inouï ... le jeune homme prend la main de son compagnon, le regardant amoureusement. Celui-ci lui renvoie son regard, comptemplant ses yeux bleu pervenche. Quatre, rougissant un peu, s'approche de lui, et lui donne son premier baiser : un baiser très timide. Prêt à concurrencer les tomates, il baisse la tête pour regarder ses bouts de pieds, avec un léger sourire. Mais le châtain, d'une main légère, ramène son visage en face du sien, ancrant son regard dans le sien. À son tour, il l'embrasse, mais le baiser est cette fois très passionné. Quatre est surpris par la tendresse de Trowa, mais il se laisse peu à peu envahir par le geste amoureux ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Commissaire : Oui ?

Trowa : ... je ... suis son ... son am...

Commissaire : Repondez.

Trowa, après un soupir : ... son meilleur ami ...

Commissaire : Êtes-vous sûr ?

Trowa : Oui ... _pardon, Quatre ..._

Le commissaire fixe son regard. Il note "ami" sur son carnet. Le coeur de Trowa se serre. Il a menti et il n'en reste pas indifférent, malgré les apparences.

Commissaire : Bien. À présent, je voudrais que vous sortiez d'ici, le temps d'examiner les lieux.

Trowa : D'accord, mais ... je voulais vous dire qu'avant de mourir, la victime m'avait fait part que son assassin me connaîssait ... et qu'il me cherchait ... je ne sais rien d'autre ...

Il sort de l'appartement. Ecrasé par la tristesse de cette perte, il s'effondre à terre, dos au mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il cache son visage dans ses mains. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues blanches. Plus loin, l'ascenseur s'ouvre et un Wufei affolé cours vers lui.

Wufei : TROWA !!!

Il s'agenouille devant lui.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?!

Trowa : ...

Wufei : OU EST QUATRE !?!

Trowa : ...

Les larmes de Trowa se mettent à couler plus vite.

Wufei : Que lui est-il arrivé !?! Pourquoi y a les flics chez toi !?!

Trowa murmure quelque chose.

Wufei : Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien !!!

Trowa : ...on l'a...est m...

Wufei : Hein ?!

Trowa : ... on l'a tué ... il est mort ...

Wufei, avec une expression d'horreur : ...

Trowa : ... on l'a tué ... il est mort ...

Wufei : Et t'a rien fait !?!

Trowa : ... j'étais pas là ... j'viens d'arriver ...

Wufei : ... je ... je suis ... désolé ...

Trowa : ... c'est de ma faute ... j'aurais pu le protéger ...

Wufei : ... Trowa ...

Trowa : ... j'aurais pu le protéger ...

Wufei : ... ohé ? Trowa ...

Trowa : ... j'aurais pu le protéger ...

Wufei : Calme-toi.

Trowa : ... laisse-moi ...

Wufei : Quoi ?

Trowa : ... vas-t-en ...

Wufei : ... je vais prévenir les autres ...

Il s'éloigne et prend l'ascenseur. Au même moment, le commissaire ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

Commissaire : Monsieur ?

Il regerde Trowa, qui tourne sa tête vers lui. Il est blanc, semblable à son ami mort.

Commissaire : ... vous vous sentez bien ?

Trowa : ...

Commissaire : ... vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

Trowa : ... non ...

Commissaire : ... moi aussi, j'ai perdu un être cher ...

Trowa, le regardant avec des billes : ...

Commissaire : ... j'ai perdu mon frère, il y a 2 ans ... et je suis toujours à la recherche du sal... de celui qui a fait ça ...

Trowa : ...

Commissaire : ... on a relevé les empruntes qu'il y a sur l'objet du crime : il y a vos empruntes, celles de la victime, ... et celles d'un autre individu.

Trowa : ...

Commissaire : Il était marié ...

Trowa : !

Commissaire : ... je me demande comment réagira sa femme quand elle apprendra qu'il est mort ... ça me fait de la peine pour elle ... même si ce n'est pas le premier cas que je rencontre ...

Trowa : ...

Il se met à fixer l'anneau de son annuaire droit.

**FLASH BACK**

AC 198, Août. Cela fait une semaine que Quatre et Trowa se sont installés dans leur appartement. Il est 19H30. Trowa est assis dans une chaise. Il se tord nerveusement les doigts et regarde ses pieds. Dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre. Cest Quatre.

Quatre, tout content : Coucou ! Je suis rentré !

Un grand jeune homme se hâte vers lui, l'air nerveux.

Trowa, le prenant par les épaules : ... où ... étais-tu ?...

Quatre : Ben ...

Trowa : Je me suis inquiété ...

Quatre : C'est que ...

Trowa : Ca fait plus de 2 heures que je t'attends ...

Quatre : Je suis désolé. Mais je voulais te faire une surprise. Enfin ... c'est plus à moi que ça fait plaisir, mais ...

Trowa : Tu voulais me faire une surprise, eh ben, tu m'en as fait une de surprise !

Quatre, avec des yeux de cocker : ...

Trowa : ... ne me refais plus une peur pareille ... alors ...

Il sourit.

Trowa : C'est quoi, cette "surprise" ?

Quatre, tout rouge : Ben ... c'est que ... j'ai toujours eu envie de ... de me marier ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Mais bon ... comme on est deux hommes, on ne peut pas se marier ...

Trowa : Oui ...

Quatre : Eh ben ... j'ai eu un ... un p'tit fantasme et ...

Il cherche dans sa poche de veste et en sort 2 anneaux en argent identiques.

Quatre : J'ai placé des économies pour acheter ça ...

Trowa, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça :

Quatre : ...tu veux bien...m'é...mettre-une-des-bagues-à-ton-doigt ?

Trowa, souriant tendrement : ...

Il prend un anneau et l'enfile à son annuaire droit. Il le regarde, heureux.

Trowa : Tu es adorable.

Il l'embrasse sur le front.

Trowa, lui carressant sa joue : C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Quatre, plus rouge que rouge : ...

Trowa, légèrement moqueur : Espèce de tomate ambulante !

Quatre : ... ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tomate ambulante ? Hein ? Tête de thon !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Duo : TROWA !!!

Le natté, qui vient à peine d'arriver, se précipite vers Trowa.

Duo : Dis-moi que Wufei a menti ...

L'homme à moitié mort secoue très lentement sa tête, piquée vers le sol.

Duo, déboussolé, les larmes aux yeux : ... non ... c'est pas vrai ...

Commissaire : Il ne ment pas.

Duo, en pleurs, s'agenouille en face de Trowa et pose ses mains sur le épaules de celui-ci pour le consoler.

Commissaire : Monsieur ...

Duo : ...oui ?...

Commissaire : La femme de la victime ... a-t-elle un portable ...

Duo : ... comment ça ?... il n'a pas de femme ...

Commissaire : Il en a forcément une, puisqu'il porte une alliance ...

Duo : ... ah ... ça ... c'était pour porter fidélité à son amant ...

Commissaire : ... son amant ?

Duo : ... oui ...

Il désigne Trowa.

Duo : Pas la peine de lui prévenir, il le sait déjà ...

Un silence s'installe.

Commissaire : ... il me l'a caché ... il a hésité, et a dit qu'il n'était que son meilleur ami ...

Duo : ...

Trowa : ...

Commissaire : ... je suis désolé ...

Trowa : ...

Duo : Trowa ?

Trowa, sans réaction : ...

Duo : ... t'es pâle ... tu devrais prendre l'air ...

Trowa : ...

Duo : ... allez ...

Il prend sa main et le tire pour l'aidre à se relever. Trowa a du mal à tenir sur ses pieds.

Duo : ... viens ...

Commissaire : Où l'emmenez-vous ?

Duo : ... faire un tour ...

Commissaire : ... j'aimerais que vous reveniez en fin d'après-midi ...

Duo : ... oui ...

Ils sortent du bâtiment. La neige avait cessé pour laisser place aux rayons du soleil, qui aveuglent Trowa.

Duo : ... et dire ... que tu venais de le retrouver ... j'y crois pas ...

Trowa : ...

**FLASH BACK**

10 Novembre, AC 201. Le cirque venait de fermer ses portes. Trowa s'est mis à sombrer dans une déprime totale. Quatre essayait de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Mais un matin ...

Quatre : Trowa ...

Trowa était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il l'attendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il avait un air maussade.

Trowa : Bonjour, Quatre. Tu as bien dormi ?

Quatre : ... ne te cache pas, je sais que tu es encore triste ...

Trowa : ...

Il soupira. Quatre s'asseya à côté de lui, prenant sa main. Il la caresse de son pouce.

Quatre : Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu trouveras du boulot ... et puis ... tu pourras toujours revoir Catherine ... tu sais où elle habite ... et elle pourra même te donner des nouvelles de Lion, si tu veux !

Trowa : ... je sais ...

Quatre : Alors tu vois ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Je comprends que le travail avec eux va te manquer ... et les représentations ... et l'ambiance du châpiteau ... mais ça va s'arranger, tu verras ! Et puis ... je suis là ... pour t'aider ... et te réconforter ... quand tu en as besoin ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... je n'aimes pas quand tu es triste ... alors ... je ne veux pas que tu me le caches ... tu comprends ? ...

Trowa : ... tu crois que c'est en parlant que tu vas arranger les choses ?

Quatre : Mais ...

Trowa : Tu veux que rien de moi ne t'échappes, hein ? Tu veux tout savoir sur moi ?

Quatre : Je ... n'ai jamais dit ça !

Trowa : Mais tu le penses !

Quatre : Non ! Pas du tout !

Trowa : J'ai le droit de garder des trucs pour moi, non ?

Quatre : Oui !

Trowa : Alors laisse-moi avec ça !

Quatre : Mais je veux arranger les choses !

Trowa : Voilà ! Tu recommences !

Quatre : Je ...

Trowa : Ca ne te concerne pas !

Quatre : Si, ça me concerne !

Trowa : Arrête, Quatre !

Quatre : Non ! Je n'arrêterai pas !

Trowa : De toutes façons, j'vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi !

Quatre : Eh oh ! C'est toi qui déprime comme un malade ! Je n'aurais pas parlé de ça, sinon !

Trowa : Lâche-moi !

Quatre : On se dispute depuis des jours comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'habiter dans la même maison ! Ca ne fait que causer des problèmes !

Un silence s'installe. Trowa fixe Quatre, comme avec regret.

Quatre : ... je ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... je n'ai pas réfléchi ... excuse-moi ...

Il va prendre son manteau sur le porte-manteau. Quatre se lève brusquement.

Quatre : ... que fais-tu ?

Trowa : ...

Trowa regarde Quatre tristement.

Trowa : Au revoir, Quatre ...

Quatre, ne réalisant pas ce que Trowa venait de dire : Hein ?

Il sort, abandonnant son ami dans l'appartement.

Quatre, les larmes montant aux yeux : ... Trowa ...

Le blond se laisse tomber sur les genoux sans bouger son regard. Du côté de Trowa ...

Trowa : _... je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ... ça lui passera ... mais quand même ... tant pis pour lui ..._

Il prend l'ascenseur.

Trowa : _... il l'a cherché ..._

Chez Quatre ...

Quatre : _... tu vas revenir, hein ? ... tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ... n'est-ce pas ? ... _

Sa tête commence à tourner. Il se dirige faiblement vers sa chambre, temblant à chacun de ses pas. Son estomac se tord. Sa vue se trouble.

Quatre : _... je ... sais que ... tu ... reviendras ..._

Il s'évanouit sur le lit. Rue n°16 ...

Trowa : ...

Il sonne à la porte de la maison.

Wufei, ouvrant la porte, décoiffé : ... Trowa ... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ...

Trowa, avec une tête de déterré : ... je peux rester chez toi ?...

Wufei : Quoi ?!

Wufei le regarde de haut en bas.

Wufei, n'y croyant pas : ... vous avez cassé ?...

Trowa : ... j'sais pas ... peut-être ...

Il ouvre la porte.

Wufei : ... c'est arrivé comment ?

Trowa : ... t'occupe ...

Trowa entre dans la maison sans rien dire.

Wufei : ... vous vous entendiez si bien, pourtant ...

Trowa : ...

Wufei : ... c'est lui qui a voulu ?...

Trowa : ... non ... c'est moi ...

Wufei : ... comment ça ?...

Trowa : ... je me suis mis en colère contre lui ... il a voulu se mêler ... de choses qui ne le concerne pas ... j'ai quitté l'appart' ...

Wufei : ... qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?...

Trowa : ... j'sais pas ... mais ... il doit m'en vouloir à mort ...

Dans l'appartement ...

Quatre, se réveillant : ... Trowa ...

Il se lève ...

Quatre : ...

1 semaine plus tard, chez Wufei ...

Trowa, se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain : ...

Ses traits commencent à se creuser, son teint pâlit. Il n'a pas dormi depuis 2 jours et la fatigue se lit sur son visage.

Wufei : ... t'as vu ta tête ... t'es même pas rasé ...

Trowa : M'en fous.

Wufei : ... tu devrais aller le rejoindre ...

Trowa : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Wufei : ... parce que tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, tu bois, t'es limite agressif ...

Trowa : Et alors ?

Wufei : ... regarde les choses en face ...

Trowa : Quoi ?

Wufei : ... tu l'aimes toujours ...

Trowa : Pfffff ...

Wufei, après un soupir : ... j'vais à mon rendez-vous avec Sally Po ...

Trowa : Ouais, vas-y !

Wufei : ... tu m'énerves ...

Wufei sort en claquant la porte.

Trowa : ...

Chez Quatre, 4 jours plus tard ...

Quatre : ... je ne le reverrais plus ... c'est sûr ...

Il fume, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Plusieurs paquets de cigarettes traînent par terre, ainsi que des clopes finies, et de la cendre. L'appartement empeste le tabac. Heureusement que la fenêtre de la chambre est ouverte ...

Quatre, en rallumant une cigarette : ... j'ai peur ...

Il souffle un nuage de fumée.

Quatre : ... de ne plus te revoir ... c'est ridicule, hein ?

Il se met à rire, puis à pleurer.

Quatre : ... c'est pitoyable ...

Il fume sa cigarette d'un trait, la laisse tomber sur la table, et s'en rallume une autre.

Quatre : ... saleté d'clope ...

Le 1er Décembre ...

Quatre : ...

Il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps, et a passé ses nuits à faire le ménage. Tout est propre, sauf lui, qui a sa chemise à moitié ouverte, qui a les fringues sales et qui ne s'est pas lavé ni coiffé depuis 6 jours. Il a les yeux exhorbités, des cernes bien marquées et le visage blanc.

µµµµµµ

Du côté de Trowa ...

Trowa : ...

Wufei : Trowa.

Trowa : Laisse-moi. J'veux pas t'voir.

Wufei : C'est toi qui a décidé de t'incruster chez moi, je te signale !

Trowa : M'en fous.

Wufei : ... _je vais le trucider ..._

Le 15 à 13H, chez Wufei ...

Wufei : J'en ai marre, Trowa ...

Trowa : Quoi ?

Wufei : T'arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule, et tu vas le voir !

Trowa : Pourquoi tu m'parles tout l'temps de lui, j'aime pas ça !

Wufei : Parce que t'es qu'un fuyard ! Sinon, tu serais allé excuser dès le départ !

Trowa : ... arrête ...

Wufei : T'es un faible ! Je ne supporte pas les faibles !

Trowa : ...

Wufei : Alors t'as intéret à réagir maintenant ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu d'viens lourd !

Trowa : Alors si t'en as marre de moi, pourquoi tu m'jettes pas à la rue ?

Wufei : Parce que tu m'fais pitié !

Trowa : ...

Wufei : Alors maintenant t'arrête ta dépression de merde et tu vas cesser de boire ce truc !

Il prend les bouteilles d'alcool et les balance par la fenêtre.

Trowa : ESPECE DE...

Wufei : LA FERME !!!

Trowa : ...

Wufei : Va t'raser !

Trowa : ...

Wufei : MAINTENANT !!!

Chez Quatre ...

Quatre : ... que ... vais-je devenir ...

Il s'effondre sur la table.

Quatre : ... j'en peux plus ...

Il se relève, une idée en tête. Du côté de Trowa ...

Trowa, sortant de la salle de bain : ... Wufei ... tu as raison ...

Wufei : ...

Trowa, triste : ... j'veux l'revoir ... j'en peux plus ...

Dans l'appartement ...

Quatre : ... de toute façon ... il ne reviendra plus ... je le sais ...

Rue n°16 ...

Wufei : Au lieu de rester là à t'lamenter comme un con, vas le retrouver !

Trowa : ...

Wufei : Vas-y ! T'façon, j't'aurais jeté à la porte ! J'en ai marre de te voir squatter mon canapé !

Trowa : ... j'y vais ...

Il sort. Wufei se met à sourire.

Wufei : _... enfin ... il s'est décidé ... quel benêt ..._

Du côté de Quatre, dans sa cuisine ...

Quatre : ... alors ...

Il prend un couteau dans le tiroir.

Quatre : ... je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ...

Dans la ville ...

Trowa, courant : _... est-ce qu'il m'en voudras ?..._

Quatre place l'arme sur son poignet.

Trowa, atteignant l'appartement : _... m'aime-t-il toujours?..._

Il le presse sur ses veines.

Trowa, montant dans l'ascenseur : _... peu importe ..._

Son pouls s'accélère. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il se prépare à mourir ...

Trowa, arrivant au 3ème étage : _... Quatre ... j'arrive ..._

Il commence à glisser le couteau sur son poignet.

Trowa, ouvrant la porte, entrant dans la cuisine : ... Quatre !

Il se retourne vers Trowa.

Quatre, écarquillant les yeux : ...

Il lâche la lame et tremble.

Quatre : ... ce ... n'est ... qu'une illusion ... ce n'est pas lui ... ça ne peut pas être lui ...

Le coeur de Trowa se serre.

Trowa : ...

Il se précipite vers lui et l'étreind fort.

Trowa : ... c'est moi ... je suis là ...

Quatre : ... c'est ... toi ?... c'est bien toi ?... oui ... tu es ... revenu ... j'ai cru ... que ... tu ...

Quatre se met à hoqueter. Il pleure. Il s'agrippe au manteau de Trowa.

Quatre : ... j'ai eu ... peur ... si peur ... Trowa ...

Trowa : _... Quatre ... je ne suis ... qu'un sale con ... qu'un sale con ... je m'en veux ..._

Les larmes de Trowa coulent toutes seules. Il le serre un peu plus et cale sa tête contre celle de son ami.

Trowa : ... excuse-moi ...

Quatre : ... ne pars plus ... ne pars plus ... ne pars plus ... ne pars plus ...

Trowa, en même temps que Quatre : ... je ne partirai plus ... je te le promets ...

Ils s'embrassent, encore et encore, ...

Trowa : Attends, j'enlève mon manteau ...

Quatre : Prends ton temps ...

Il l'enlève vite fait et l'embrasse en lui caressant les cheveux ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa : ...

**FLASH BACK**

3 heures plus tard, dans la chambre, allongés dans le lit, collés l'un à l'autre, ...

Quatre : ... Trowa ...

Trowa : Oui ?

Quatre : ... tu sais ... je vais me lancer dans la musique ...

Trowa : Ah bon ?

Quatre : ... oui ... j'ai décidé de devenir violonniste ... je ferais des concerts ... et ... je pensais que l'on pourrait en faire ensemble ... tu feras de la flûte ... et moi du violon ... on jouera en duo ... qu'en penses-tu ?

Trowa : ... ça me ferais ... très plaisir ...

Quatre : Vraiment ?... alors ... on jouera ensemble ... on fera des représentations ... on deviendra célèbres ...

Trowa : ... et on pourra s'acheter une vraie maison ...

Quatre : ... sur terre ... à la campagne ...

Trowa : ... avec un grand jardin ...

Un court silence s'installe.

Quatre, se calant plus contre lui : ... dis ...

Trowa : Oui ?

Quatre : ... on s'installera en France ou au Moyen-Orient ?...

Trowa : ... je ne sais pas ... de toute façon, on a tout le temps d'y réfléchir ...

Quatre : ... hum ... je ne veux plus être en ville, en tout cas ...

Trowa : ... moi non plus ...

Quatre, passant son bras autour du cou de Trowa : ... Trowa ... tu ne partiras plus, hein ?...

Trowa : ... non ... je serais toujours près de toi ...

Quatre : ... hum ...

Trowa : ... on n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps ... et si on allait se préparer quelque chose ?...

Quatre : ... j'ai pas faim ...

Trowa sourit. Il caresse tendrement les cheveux de Quatre, qui se laisse bercer. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci s'endort.

Trowa, souriant : ... toi non plus ... t'as pas dormi ... hein ?...

Quatre : ... zzzzzz ... zzzzzz ...

Il le serre un peu plus contre lui, et s'endort à son tour. Le lendemain à 10 H ...

Trowa : ...

Dans ses bras, Quatre dort comme un bienheureux.

Trowa : _... c'est le matin ... faudrait que j'prépare le p'tit déj' ..._

Il se lève, de manière à ne pas réveiller le blondinet. Il part dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres. Plus tard, dans la cuisine ...

Trowa, regardant dans le frigo : _... rien à bouffer ..._

Il regarde dans le placard ...

Trowa :_ ... là non plus ..._

Il se gratte la tête.

Trowa :_ ... faudrait aller faire des courses ..._

Il se prépare à prendre les clés et à mettre son manteau pour partir ...

Trowa : _... Quatre ... si je m'en vais sans lui dire, il va s'inquéter ..._

Il part le voir dans la chambre ...

Trowa :_ ... je ne peux pas le réveiller ... il dort si bien ..._

Quatre : ... zzzzzz ... zzzzzz ...

Il prend le premier papier et le premier crayon qui lui passe sous la main et griffonne un mot pour justifier son absence. Il le pose à côté du dormeur.

Trowa, regardant tendrement Quatre : ... t'es adorable ...

Il lui frotte les cheveux. Inconsciemment, Quatre ramène sa couette sur lui en grognant légèrement. Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Puis il partit au supermarché ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa pleure.

Trowa : ... je n'aurais pas dû partir ... je l'ai encore laissé seul ... c'est de ma faute ...

Duo : Non, tu n'y es pour rien ...

Trowa : ... si j'étais là, j'aurais pu le protéger ...

Duo : ... tu n'aurais rien pu faire ...

Trowa : ... je ne veux pas ... qu'il soit mort ...

Duo : Moi non plus ... mais ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est qu'il nous observe, là-haut ...

Trowa : ...

Il regarde le ciel.

Trowa : ... je ne crois pas en Dieu ...

Duo : ...

Trowa : ... mais tu dois avoir raison ...

Duo : ... je comprends ce que tu ressens ...

Il se souvient de la soeur de l'église Maxwell.

Duo : ... tu sais ... j'essaie de toujours garder le sourire ... car elle serait malheureuse, sinon ... Quatre serait triste de te voir dans cet état ... tu ne crois pas ?...

Trowa, livide : ...

Duo pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour le consoler. Ils repartent dans la rue. Quelques jours plus tard, au cimetierre ...

Duo, habillé avec son habit de prêtre : ... c'est ainsi que, Quatre Raberba Winner, un ami cher, un homme bon, ...

Trowa, se retenant de pleurer : ...

Catherine, à côté de lui, en pleurs : ...

Hilde, tenant la main de ses deux enfants, les larmes aux yeux : ...

Les agents des unités Maganac : ...

Relena, pleurant : ...

Heero, son fils dans les bras, la gorge serrée : ...

Duo, dans le même état qu'Heero : ... et il trouvera ... le repos éternel ...

Tous : ...

Duo, les mains tremblantes, ferme son livre.

Duo : ... au revoir ... Quatre ...

Ils regardent tous la tombe de Quatre. Puis ils se dispersent, sauf Trowa, qui reste, immobile. Il avait amené un bouquet. Il s'avance, s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale.

"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER

AC 180 - AC 201"

Il pose le bouquet devant et pose une main sur la pierre. Il lui sourit tendrement, laissant échapper ses larmes. Il se recueille un moment, et se retourne pour rejoindre les autres. Au loin, un homme louche l'observe. Il se lève.

Trowa : _... mais ..._

Il s'approche de lui en marchant, puis en courant. L'homme en question part en courant. Trowa commence à se poser des questions et le suit. Il traverse le cimetierre, un bout de rue, et se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac. Il y fait sombre.

L'homme : ...

Trowa s'avance vers lui, ahuri.

Trowa : _... ce n'est pas possible ... il devrait être mort ..._

Cet homme, c'est ...

Trowa : ... Trowa Barton ?...

Trowa Barton : ... alors ... tu m'a reconnu ?...

Trowa : ... je croyais que tu étais mort ...

Trowa Barton : ... non ... on m'a sauvé de justesse ... un agent était resté sur les lieux et il a appelé les secours ... mais ça, Doctor S ne t'en a pas parlé ...

Trowa : ...

Trowa Barton : ... quand je me suis réveillé ... tu avais pris mon nom et ma mission ...

Trowa : ...

Trowa Barton : ... et je me suis toujours juré de te retrouver ...

Trowa : déclic 

Trowa Barton : ... je n'avais pas l'occasion de venir ici ... jusqu'à maintenant ... je suis venu chez toi avec deux amis, ce matin-là ...

**FLASH BACK**

Il est 11H15. Dans le lit, Quatre bouge un peu. Il agrippe sa main à la couverture.

Quatre : ... Trowa ...

Il ouvre les yeux. Trowa n'est pas là.

Quatre, affolé : ... Trowa !...

Il le cherche jusqu'à trouver un petit papier à côté de lui. Il le prend et le lit.

"Quatre,

Comme il n'y a plus rien à manger, je suis parti faire des courses. Je serais là vers 11H et demi. À tout de suite.

Trowa."

Quatre, rassuré, avec un large sourire : ... j'ai eu peur ...

Il se lève, récupère des vêtements ( propres de préférence ) et part se laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte dans l'entrée s'ouvre. Des bruits de fracas retentissent dans l'appartement.

Quatre, sous la douche : _Hein ?_

Il sort, s'habille, et se précipite hors de la salle de bain. Trowa Barton et ses acollytes sont en train de tout saccager. Quatre reste pétrifié devant la scène.

Quatre :...

Un des hommes l'a repéré.

Acollyte n°1 : Eh ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Il s'approche de lui, les autres sont interpellés.

Acollyte n°1, voulant le toucher : Une petite blondinette !

Quatre : NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Trowa Barton : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Quatre, le regardant : ...

Trowa Barton, le menaçant avec son couteau : Tu as l'air de connaître Trowa Barton ! Dis-nous où il est !

Quatre : ...

Trowa Barton : Réponds !

Quatre : ... je n'en sais rien ...

Acollyte n°2 : Joue pas à ça avec nous !

Quatre : ... je ne sais pas où il est ...

Acollyte n°2 : Tu sais très bien où il est !

Quatre, froid : Non.

Trowa Barton : Arrête, blondasse !

Quatre, très en colère : ...

Acollyte n°1 : C'est vrai que tu ressemble à une gonzesse ...

Acollyte n°2 : Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être son copain !

Ils rient. Quatre ne peut plus en entendre plus.

Trowa Barton : Mais c'est vrai, ça ! Il l'a peut-être même biiiiip ! Hein, tapette ?

Acollytes : lol

Quatre : ...

Il met un coup de poing dans le nez d'un des amis de Trowa Barton. Celui-ci a le nez en sang.

Acollyte n°2 : ...

Acollyte n°1, soutenant celui qui a le nez cassé : Eh ! Mais c'est qu'elle se défend, la tapette !

Quatre : JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS JAMAIS FAIRE DU MAL À TROWA !!!

Acollyte n°1 : TA GUEULE !!!

Quatre est prêt à attaquer Trowa Barton, mais il a été plus rapide que lui : il lui a planté son poignard dans la poitrine.

Quatre : ... urgh ... kof kof ...

Trowa Barton, satisfait : Allez, on s'casse !

Ils partent tous de la maison, prenant soin de fermer la porte. Quatre, complètement affaibli, veut faire un pas, mais il bascule. Il se rattrappe à la porte et avance, en se tenant aux murs. Il arrive dans la cuisine. Il se détâche des murs et avance faiblement vers le téléphone, sa tête tournant.

Quatre : _... il faut ... que j'appelle ... Trowa ..._

Il manque de foncer dans une chaise, et tombe sur le dos. Il ne peut plus se relever. Il tousse, crachant un peu de sang.

Quatre : _... je ne veux pas mourir ... pas maintenant ..._

Il pâlit.

Quatre : _... je ne mourrais pas ..._

Il ferme les yeux, comme si il allait s'endormir.

Quatre, ses larmes coulant : _... Trowa ... reviens vite ..._

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Trowa qui entre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa Barton : ... je t'ai fait souffrir ... comme toi tu m'as fait souffrir ...

Trowa reste immobile pendant un temps.

Trowa Barton : ... maintenant, tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti !!!

Trowa : ...

Il avance vers lui, et s'arrête à 50cm de lui.

Trowa Barton, s'inquiétant un peu : ...

Trowa : ...

Il plaque sa main contre son cou, et serre de toutes ses forces.

Trowa Barton : ... argh ... aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr ...

Trowa Barton dirige une main faible vers la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sort un flingue. Trowa lui serre un peu plus la gorge.

Trowa Barton, crachant un peu de sang : ... ark !...

Il ouvre sa main, son ennemi tombe à terre, lâchant son arme. Il essaye de la récupérer, mais Trowa lui écrase la main et la prend. Il le pointe avec.

Trowa : ...

Trowa Barton : ...

Trowa : ...

Dans la rue ...

Catherine : ... Trowa !... Trowa !!!...

BANG !!!

Catherine, affolée : !!!

Elle court. Elle se dirige vers le son qu'elle a entendu et se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac.

Catherine, un filet froid traversant son dos : ... Trowa ...

Trowa était de dos, l'arme à la main, immobile, devant le cadavre de l'agresseur de son petit ami. Il ne réagit pas à la présence de Catherine.

Catherine : ...

Il lève son arme vers sa tempe.

Catherine : ... non ...

D'un seul geste, il tire.

Catherine : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Le jeune homme s'écrase à terre. Son visage est crispé, ses yeux sont ternes, son corps est complètement inerte.

Catherine, horrifiée : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Duo, déboulant avec les autres : QU'EST-CE QU'...

Il s'immobilisent devant Trowa. Relena plaque sa main devant sa bouche, écoeurée. Hilde ne regarde pas. Le visage de Duo est déformé par l'horreur. Heero n'est plus le même, ses yeux s'agrandissent. Wufei a la respiration saccadée. Sally essaye de le réconforter alors qu'elle n'est pas du tout insensible à la scène qui se tient devant elle. Catherine, elle, continue de pleurer et de hurler. Trowa reste mort, allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Wufei : ... quel con ... mais quel con ...

Duo : ... c'est pas possible ...

Heero : ...

Le fils de Heero, les larmes aux yeux, choqué : ...

Un silence règne.

Wufei : ... on va pas le laisser là ...

Il s'approche du cadavre et passe son bras dans son dos.

Duo : ... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?!...

Wufei, soulevant Trowa : ... venez m'aider ...

Les autres : ...

Heero se joint à lui, suivi de Duo. Les filles les regardent emmener Trowa.

Catherine : OÙ L'EMMENEZ-VOUS !?!

Wufei : ... à la maison ... en attendant son enterrement ...

Ils partent tous, suivant la direction des garçons.

µµµµµµ

Une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvent au cimetierre. Ils regardent tous les tombes de Trowa et de Quatre qui sont l'une à côté de l'autre.

Duo : ... ils sont réunis, maintenant ...

Hilde : Hum ...

Ils s'éloignent, sauf Catherine. Duo va la rejoindre.

Duo : ... ça va aller ...

Catherine : ...

Elle éclate en pleurs. Duo pose une main sur son épaule.

Duo, voulant la réconforter : ... ne pleure pas ... Trowa va bien ... sa volonté était de rejoindre Quatre ... ce qu'il a fait ...

Catherine pleure toujours.

Duo : ... viens ...

Il accompagne Catherine vers la sortie du cimetierre, où Hilde l'attendait.

**FIN**


End file.
